


Tempered

by captaincanaryiscanon



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincanaryiscanon/pseuds/captaincanaryiscanon
Summary: Sara, Leonard, Amaya and Mick have to work together to protect Zambesi. The problem is, there are some trust issues between Leonard and Amaya.





	Tempered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asian_shipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asian_shipper/gifts).



> Asian_shipper : Captain Canary and Vixenwave stuck in Amaya’s village.
> 
> I hope I didn't disappoint !  
> Enjoy :)

 

Time Pirates were probably the most annoying rats in Time History. They weren't very powerful or intelligent, but they somehow always managed to completely screw up History.

This time though, they were screwing with the life of one of the team members. Amaya. He didn’t know her that much, but you always protect your crew. That was the code. And she was in danger, that was unacceptable. 

For the short time he had been back on the Waverider, he mostly stayed with Mick and Sara. The thing is, he wanted to get to know the newbies, but they were…distant. And that made him feel like crap.

He _sacrificed_ himself for the team, but they concentrated on who he was with the Legion. The old Captain Cold. Not the Captain Cold with… _feelings_. 

The new Captain Cold was a mix of the old one, dangerous, always planning something, suspicious of strangers, sassy, but there was something more to him. The Oculus made him realize what he was missing by avoiding feelings. _Love_. He was more…expressive, more touchy-feely. Sometimes he felt warm and fuzzy inside, but only sometimes.

For example, he’d let Sara touch him when they are with the team. She’d put her hand in his back pocket or she’d plant her fingers in his belt loops to keep him close. Even _more_ ! Once, _he_ hugged her from behind and put his chin on her head while she was briefing the team on their next mission.

Cold was now a bit more warm. He could be called Captain Tempered, but come on that’s a ridiculous name.

But for Nate and Amaya, he was the old Cold, the merciless crook that would kill anyone stepping in his way. And the two would never let him forget that.

This mission was the perfect opportunity to prove to them that he had changed.

As Sara (also known as Captain, Assassin, baby, sweetie, hot stuff, sexy beast or girlfriend) explained, time pirates had screwed up Amaya’s timeline by setting a cornfield on fire, destroying the village’s riches. It led to many people losing their lives due to a lack of food, which completely changed the village. Amaya would never go back there and have the life that she would have, therefore never having children, therefore erasing Mari McCabe from existence, suppressing an important hero to this planet. This fire occurred when the Amaya of this time period is working with the JSA, so she wouldn’t run into herself. Convenient.

They needed to prevent the fire. 

Mick was going on this mission. 

There was a problem in the equation.

Even if there were complaints, mainly coming from Ray, Stein and Nate, he’d go. Amaya wanted him there, for emotional support. She couldn’t bare to see her village suffer, and he had been to one there for her when everything went down with Nate. He was her friend, so he would come. Nate wouldn’t come, as well as anyone complaining about Mick’s presence in a highly inflammable country.

Leonard took the opportunity to state his importance to the mission: with his cold gun, he could stop any fire, wether started by Mick or by the time pirates. Amaya was reluctant, but Sara was calling the shots, and strategically speaking, Leonard and Amaya were the two main assets needed in the village for this mission to succeed. But she’d never send them alone. They didn’t trust each other. So Mick and Sara would be the glue between the two of them. 

The team would be divided in two groups : Amaya, Leonard, Mick and Sara would go to the village to protect it and stop any fire, while Ray, Nate and Firestorm would stay on the Waverider and catch the time pirates before they have the opportunity to reach the cornfield.

If everything went smoothly, the group in the village wouldn’t need to touch their weapons. They were the insurance policy. 

But they all knew better. 

Nothing ever went smoothly, not with this team.

 

* * *

 

It had been one hour since they arrived in Amaya’s village. One hour. And they were still outside, surrounded by the villagers. They had been standing for _one hour_ at the entry of the village and they couldn’t get away. 

Leonard desperately wanted to go inside, protected from the burning sun of Zambesi, but he needed to show support to Amaya, to show her that he was different. 

And people were back at cheering in a language unknown to the foreigners. He could tell that they were happy to see Amaya, but _come on_! He just wanted a bit of piece and quiet. 

10 minutes, that’s all he was asking. 

But no. The villagers were ecstatic at the view of their favorite hero. There was no stopping them.

Until Amaya saved the day and told something in their language and they parted ways, letting the group inside the village.

« Woah, they’re _really_ happy to see you. You must be important to them. It must be nice to know that you are missed, back home. » Leonard said, trying to see if Amaya would engage in conversation with him.

« Yeah, I guess I’m a good example for them, you know. Showing them how to make the right decisions, the basic things to live in society: no betraying, no stealing, no killing. That kind of thing. It would be easier if everyone had the same state of mind as me, but some people are killers, and they will never change. »

Okay, so not in the mood to talk. Perfectly clear.

« Hey, remember what I told you guys when we were recruited by Rip ? This mission is about changing the future, about changing our fates. I think we have the power to change. Ever since we joined the team, I changed. I can control my bloodlust. We help each other to better ourselves. » Sara began, trying to make Amaya understand that Leonard is different.

« Len helped me when we were in Russia. He told me I wasn’t a killer anymore, and he was right. The entire team supported me, and here I am, captain of the Waverider, controlled bloodlust, living with people I consider my family. I truly believe that everyone changes on this ship. » the captain finished, taking Leonard’s hand in hers.

He squeezed her hand, thanking her for the support.

« You’re right, Blondie. I mean, at first I stayed on the ship to steal. Now I stay because of the team. It’s a different reason. I changed. Even you changed, Amaya. At first you wanted to kill me. Now, we’re friends and we save the world together ! That’s progress. » added Mick, trying to help Len.

« Look, you all really sweet trying to help your friend, but it doesn’t change the fact that he _killed_ me ! And you, Mick ! He killed you too ! How could you trust _him_ , when he killed you ?! I don’t want to see you near my people, understand, Cold ? » Amaya menaced and she left, forcing Mick to follow her. 

That mission was going to be way harder than he had imagined.

One hour and he already managed to pick up a fight with her. Great.

 

* * *

 

« What can I do to make her realize who I am ? I feel like I tried everything ! She just won’t listen to me. » Leonard complained to his girlfriend.

« And the worst is…maybe she’s right. Maybe I’m still the same guy, deep down. Maybe I’d kill her, I’d kill Mick. » his face was closed. He was looking at the ground.

Sara took his face in her hands and made him look up.

« Do you remember when we were back in 2017 and Lisa told you she was engaged to Cisco ? I saw your reaction, Len, baby. » she said reassuringly. 

« Your put on the show of the big protective brother in front of everyone, and once you were alone, you _cried_ , Len. It was one tear, but still ! Now, I don’t think that the previous Captain Cold would have let Cisco live in the first place, and he certainly wouldn’t have _cried_. » she said, pulling him in a hug.

« Don’t be so hard on yourself. I know that you’re not the same man. And I know that you love me just as I love you. » she finished, kissing him on the lips.

« You’re wrong, sweetie. » he looked at her straight in the eyes with a serious frown.

« I love you more. » he informed, cracking a smile. And the joy he felt when he saw the relief on Sara’s face was enough to stop making him doubt about his personality.

 

* * *

 

« Amaya ! Hold on ! » Mick cried, catching up with her fast pace. He grabbed her hand and made her turn to face him. 

« What’s going on with you ? I never knew you felt that way about the Boss. » he said, taking her arms in his hands to stop her from leaving. « I mean sure he killed many people, but so did I ! I was worse than him ! And look at me now, running after the girl who hates my best friend. » he said, making her look at him. « I would never have put myself in this situation before. I would have chosen Snart without a thought. Now I have a heart. And I don't want to lose either of you. » he finished, absentmindedly rubbing circles on her shoulders.

« Snart changed before the Oculus, that’s why he sacrificed himself. For the team. The Snart that is back is the Snart that chose the team over our friendship, he is the Snart that killed himself for the team, he is the Snart that helps you protect your village even if you don’t want him to. He is the best man I know. Give him a chance. » he said, surprised to divulge so much when he is used to saying sarcastic remarks and jokes.

« You know, you all try so hard to make me like him. Maybe I’ll try. After all, the man that you describe is the reason I met you. Otherwise you’d be dead. So I’ll give him a chance. » she accepted, more by obligation than by choice.

« As we are on the subject on chances, there’s something else that I would like to give a chance to. » Amaya whispered, leaning closer to Mick, breathing on his mouth. 

It felt like he had been waiting for this moment his entire life. He closed the distance between their mouths and lifted her on his toes to even their height difference. Amaya put her arms around his neck and enjoyed a more intense kiss as a smile was forming on her lips.

« I think I’d like that. » he confided, giving her another kiss in the process, this time deeper and with the certitude that she'd enjoy it just as much as he did.

They were interrupted by loud screams in the village. They were a children’s voices.

They ran as quickly as possible towards the sounds, where many villagers were forming a circle.

« If it’s your friend who is making a fuss, I’ll kill him ! » Amaya exclaimed to Mick. He huffed in response.

The nearer they were, the more they realized that the people seemed happy. The screams of fear were now screams of joy and astonishment. 

Amaya was surprised to see that Leonard was at the center of the circle of people, cold gun in hand.

« Hey ! What are you doin- » she stopped right in her tracks when she realized what a man Snart was. 

He had made small ice cubes and had distributed them to the villagers. They could refresh themselves. The children were playing with the cubes, trying to put them inside the other’s shirts.

Leonard Snart was a fucking angel.

 _Ice cubes_. Really ?!

That man was an altruistic genius.

Sara saw the look on Amaya’s face, and she thought that she was proud. Of herself.

Telling Len to make those ice cubes was the best idea she'd had that day. Sara had reconciled her team and they would now be 100% effective.

 _And_ the mission was a success. By trusting the other boys to take care of the time pirates, they were now more confident in themselves.

Yup, Sara was probably (hands down) the best captain time travel has ever witnessed.

 


End file.
